


Unexpected Bond

by Oragami



Series: Drafts [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, First McDanno Fic, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: Daniel Williams is a police officer and a guide, and doesn't see the point of bonding with a sentinel.Steve McGarret is a homeless former Navy SEAL with problems of his own, stemming from both his best friend and his father being murdered.This is what happens when they meet.





	Unexpected Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final sdraft of the first chapter, not the unfinished version I have labeled as 'drafts'. I'm also saying now that I am horrible at updating things, so sorry if it takes me a while to do that. Going to attempt to post at least once a week, maybe at most every 2 weeks.

Shortly after Daniel Williams (though he preferred to be called Danny for the most part) was born, his parents found him in his crib snuggled up to small monkey looking animal. Some families might assume a strange animal had gotten into their baby's room and freak out, but not Danny's. They knew that it meant their son was going to be a sentinel or guide.

Sure enough at the age of 13, when most kids that age were just going through puberty, Danny was going through puberty AND coming into his own as a guide.

Thankfully the Tower was able to help. It took nearly 5 months of helping Danny build up his shields so he was able to block out the emotions of those around him. The first time he was able to walk outside without feeling like he wanted to throw up was the best feeling in the world.

\-------

When Danny was 18 he graduated fourth in his high school class. It wasnt first or second d like he really wanted, but with the GPA scores so close between him and the first three, he didn't mind much. A month later he joined the police academy,

 

Danny had always wanted to be a cop. The hours may have sucked, same along with the pay. But he got the chance to help people, sentinel or otherwise. As one of only 6 total guides on the police force, he was often asked to help guide a sentinel out of a zone if they were unbonded, or if their guide couldn't get there very soon. On occasion one of the unbonded sentinels would try to flirt with him, but he never returned the feeling.

Danny wasnt looking for a sentinel, and he didn't see a need for one. Not many sentinels would let their guide work in what is a potentially dangerous line of work. Out of all the guides he had worked with, all but one had left because they had found their sentinels.

\----

Thankfully the more important parts of his job were few and far between- child abuse calls, accidents, murders, feral sentinels, things of that sort. But once those were resolved- almost always in a positive way- he felt a sense of accomplishment. He and Grace would head him at the end of the day and just veg out, and hope that they never needed to respond to something like that again (though they knew at one point they would).

Right now, it was Danny's turn to do one of the things he wasnt a fan of- find out if an abandoned building had actually been broken into, and if there was actually someone in there arrest them.

Danny's head thunked against the steering wheel of his car. "What are the odds someone is actually in there?" he asked, turning his face to look at Grace in the passenger seat.

"Next to none, but you never know." Grace scratched the back of her head. "Better be safe than sorry I suppose?"

Danny sat up and shrugged. "Lets just get this over and done with. I think I hear a beer calling my name." he said as he got out of the car, leaving the door open for Grace.

"If you hear beer talking to you then somethings wrong." Grace said jokingly as she hopped out of the car, Danny shutting it behind her.

To start with Danny looked around the outside of the building. Like the others around it, the lower level windows and doors were boarded up, with the ones above the ground more or less intact. It wasnt until they got around to the rear of the building that they found a door that wasnt boarded up anymore, but closed like someone had shut it behind them.

"You think there's actually anyone in there? Door could have been busted open last week."

Danny shook his head. "Look at the ground. The dirt is shoved out of the way, and if it had happened last week, there would be some build up."

Grace looked down at the ground and then back up at Danny. "I should have noticed that because Im closer to the ground, right?"

"Don't worry about it. Lets just get this over and done with, ok?" Danny started in on trying to open the door as quietly as he could. It wasnt quiet, but it also wasnt as loud as he expected it to be. As soon as him and Grace were inside, he listened for any sort of sound that seemed out of the ordinary. Beyond what seemed like a bird or maybe a rat somewhere in front of them, he couldn't hear anything.

Thankfully the building wasnt very big, and on the lower floor was mostly open space. Just some old storage cabinets whoever had owned this building didn't care to keep along with whatever various animals had drug inside. Danny couldn't see any noticeable trail that could have been made by someone breaking in, but that didn't mean a thing.

Along the wall to his left about halfway down was a set of stairs, leading up to what was likely offices. Given the size of the building it didn't seem likely there were many.

"Onwards and upwards, right Danno?" Grace said, using the nickname she'd given Danny when she was just starting to talk herself.

"Whatever you say." Danny leaned down a bit, holding out a hand that Grace held onto before climbing up his arm and settling on his shoulder.

There were only a total of 4 rooms in the upstairs area, 2 on each side of a short sort of hallway. Maybe 10, 15 minutes of searching and they could be on their way.

Thankfully the first 3 rooms were empty of people or animals (though in the second room, a bug had landed on Grace, causing g her to nearly bolt out of the room. When Danny laughed, Grace threatened to put Kool-aid in his hair while he slept.

Danny was about to leave the fourth room when Grace jumped off of his shoulder, going around to the other side of the office desk still in the middle of the room. "Danno, there's someone here!"

He mentally smacked himself for not giving the room a proper look, keeping a hand on the pepper spray at his side in the off chance he may need it. He didn't want to use his gun right off unless he had no other choice.

Sure enough, there was a man curled up in the space under the desk, a large black cat a few inches away.

"He's gotta be a sentinel or a guide. A cat that big wouldn't be sleeping here otherwise." Danny knelt down next to the man, putting a hand on his shoulder AMD gently shaking it to try and wake him.

"Sir, wake up. Youre not supposed to be here." Danny said, hoping that the man wouldn't lash out when he woke up. "You gotta get out of here."

It seemed like Danny would need to step things up a notch when then mans eyes shot open. Before Danny could react, he was almost face first kb the floor, right arm twisted behind his back. "Who the hell are you?"

If the feeling Danny got when the man grabbed him was anything to go by, this guy was a sentinel, not a guide.

Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand theres a faiir few grammar mistakes. I type this in my phone and with the app I use, it doesn't allow spell check (just autocorrect which really stinks).
> 
> Also noticed that when I checked 'preview before post' that this is likely the longest single chapter of a thing I have ever posted. A ole I prefer longer things, I can't seem to write them.


End file.
